


ABC's Are For You and Me

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the world of make believe where fantasy comes to life. Enjoy this abc telling of rumbelle where our beast falls in love with his beauty in a whole new tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apron

**ABC's Are For You and Me**

_Emilie Brown_

**Apron.**

It was a busy week in the Pawnshop and Mr. Gold could not wait to get home. The Charming's were in every hour basically for the past week and to say the least the Dark One was getting more and more irritated. If he hadn't promised belle that he'd play nice with his in-laws he would have turned the unnaturally cute couple into snails. Making his way up the driveway he was met by his young grandson, Henry.

"Hi, Grandpa." The teenager said as he met his grandfather.

"Henry m' boy. What are you doing here?" Gold asked as he walked up the porch with his grandson trailing behind him.

"I came to help grandma. She needed help on her kindle and she had me bring some baking items over. I'm on my way home now. Mom and Killian want a family movie night so I'm heading home." The young boy stopped where he stood. "Bye, grandpa. Enjoy the rest of the night with grandma." With that the boy left. Rumple gave a small shake of his head and entered his home. Upon entering he was hit with the smell of Belle's delicious baking. Following his nose he entered the kitchen and stopped short at the sight that was before him. Belle was standing at the counter with their daughter, Alisyn, helping her bake cookies. The duet were covered in flour and both had smiles upon their faces.

Alisyn was sitting on the counter putting pink icing on what appeared to be a sugar cookie, her apron was covered in batter, eggs and what looked to be flour but the man wasn't quite sure. She had streaks of pink icing on the apron and her precious cheeks.

"Daddy," the small child squealed upon seeing her beloved father home from work. Alisyn climbed down from her spot on the counter and rushed towards her father, her brunette locks bouncing up and down. "I missed you," she grabbed his legs and hugged them, getting batter and ingredients all over his pants leg.

"I miss you, too, my dear." The dark one ruffled his daughter's hair. Alisyn looked up at her father and identical eyes locked with another. Alisyn giggled hugging her father's leg tighter. Belle walked over to her little family, her apron being removed as she did so. Alisyn attached herself to her mother's legs. Bending down Belle picked up her daughter. Gold grinned at his family and gathered them in the circle of his arms. Holding them in his protective tight embrace.

"Daddy, you have cookie makings all over you. You need to wear an apron." The two adults chuckled at their daughter.

* * *

**A big thanks to Kindleheartzyou for the title of this fanfiction.**

**A big thanks to Charlotte Ashmore for the summary of this fanfiction.**

**This is a series of stories with ABC's. None of the stories go together... So far anyways. I have words picked out up until N so if you have a word for N and up please let me know.**

**Please feel free to read and review. I look forward to your comments, lots of love.**


	2. Baelfire

**ABC's Are For You and Me**

_Emilie Brown_

**Baelfire.**

Marcus Gold had made many mistakes but none as foolish as this. The mistake in question was knocking up Moe French's daughter, Belle. Now their child in question wasn't a mistake, nor was falling in love with little Ms. Belle French. She had the most beautiful azure eyes, eyes he constantly got lost in. Eyes that he'd love for their child to have. Belle's hair was just gorgeous, a shade of brown with hints of red, maybe their child would inherit Belle's hair. The moment Marcus Gold laid eyes upon the beauty was the very moment he realized he was a goner. Their relationship didn't start automatically, it was a slow burn but one that was sooo worth it. If you had asked him when he was younger, if he could see himself having a relationship with someone young enough to be his daughter his answer would have immediately been 'no'. But alas that wasn't so for Belle French was indeed young enough to be his child and was carrying his child.

The mistake however was impregnating his rival's daughter. For Belle and Marcus's relationship was a bit Romeo and Julietish. Marcus Gold and Maurice French were rivals and had been since their early twenties. There were riots, clan fights, warring against the French's and the Gold's. So for Marcus Gold to fall in love with his eternal rival's only living child was the biggest mistake he had ever made, but the man could just not come to regret it. He was in love with Belle French and he couldn't wait for their child to come into the world. Looking up from his scheming ways that he was planning against Moe French, Marcus smiled at the site before him. His love Belle was laying comfortably on the sofa rubbing her very pregnant belly. She was softly singing to their child. Getting up from his spot behind his desk Marcus made his way over to Belle.

Hearing the approach of her forbidden love Belle stopped the singing and looked up. A bright smile graced her face when she locked eyes with Marcus's.

"Well it looks like daddy is done working, Bae." Belle announced talking to her child that lay within the safety of her womb.

"Bae?" Marcus question settling down next to Belle. Once he was settled, Belle moved closer to his side, Marcus's arms came to wrap around her and his hands came to splay protectively on her belly; their child.

"Yes. As a nickname. I thought we could name him Baelfire. Unless of course you have a different suggestion." Belle snuggled deeper into Marcus's side.

"No, sweetheart. Baelfire is fine. Our little Bae." Marcus Gold watched the contentment on Belle's face and the pure joy that shone through. He could only hope that it would last. He would try his very hardest to make it last. For Belle's pregnancy was quite obvious. Moe French did indeed know of his daughter's pregnancy, but the moment that it was found out who fathered the baby would be the moment all hell broke loose and Marcus would try his hardest to protect his little family. His Belle and their Bae. Baelfire. The war among the clans would break out very soon and Gold would be ready.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy this weeks chapter of ABC's Are For You and Me. For those who have a facebook, I am an admin of a group called Rumbelle For The win. You are welcome to join. We'd all love to see you.**

**Remember none of the chapters go together, there's a chance a few may go with one but I'll let you know what that is when the time comes.**

**Next week will be C for Computer.**


	3. Computer

**ABC’s Are For You and Me**

_Emilie Brown_

**Computer.**

Belle would be the first to admit to you that when it comes to computers that they are one of this world’s most wonderful and enjoying things. But she didn’t always think that. After the curse broke and she remembered where she was and Rumplestiltskin she was one happy camper. But then Rumplestiltskin had bought her a computer and she was so lost. He could only show her the basics because he even didn’t know much about them devices. So Belle who wasn’t even that familiar with electricity and how to use a shower was tasked with a computer. The young girl was at a loss of what to do. She was afraid to really do anything for fear of breaking the fancy slim device. Especially since she knew that Rumplestiltskin had paid a lot of money for it. So here Belle was, at the house in her and Rumple’s shared room just sitting on the bed looking at her computer. Sighing to herself she shut the lid and got off of the bed. She had a plan on how to work a computer. Walking down the stairs she sat the computer on the coffee table and made her way to the populated part of town. She searched for the pawnshop and once she found it she entered the shop.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” Her true love said. He hadn’t looked up from whatever he was doing to a coo coo clock. Belle smiled and stood back just watching him work. It wasn’t often that she watched her love working in his place of business. She had to admit it was a lovely sight and one that she would love to see more often. Deciding that it would be a few minutes before Rumple would be done Belle decided to browse the shop. Spotting antique books the beauty had made her way to them picking them up she looked through them until one caught her eye.

“Beauty and the Beast.” Belle read aloud to herself. Hearing his true love's voice Rumplestiltskin stopped what he was doing and looked over to Belle.

“That’s our story.” Making his way over to her the ‘Beast’ wrapped his arms around Belle’s waist and held her against him. Belle snuggled in his hold. Rubbing up against him.

“If I knew it was you in here I would have stopped working and been to you sooner.” Belle giggled at her true love’s words.

“No it’s fine. Besides I love seeing you in your place of business. I liked watching you work. You looked quite dashing, sweetheart.” Belle turned around in his arms and faced him. Rumple had a wry smile upon his handsome face.

“Only you would think I’m dashing, love. Now would you like that book?” Gesturing towards the book on the shelf with his head..

“Oh no Rumple. I couldn’t. Though it would be lovely to read this world’s version of our story. I am here for a reason. I did come here to ask you a question however. I’m afraid to touch the computer. I was thinking maybe Henry could help me, he’d be the perfect choice.” Rumple nodded his head in agreement. The lad would indeed be perfect to help his true love with the computer.

And well it worked. Henry was a very big help with the computer and any new fancy electronic device that Rumplestiltskin thought would be of use to his Belle. So once Belle had grasped the techniques of a computer she was quite happy. A computer had to indeed be one of this world's greatest creations and Belle just loved it. That and well e-readers.

**A/N: Enjoy this week's chapter of ABC's Are For You and Me. For those who have a facebook, I am an admin of a group called Rumbelle For The win. You are welcome to join. We'd all love to see you.**

**Remember none of the chapters go together, there's a chance a few may go with one but I'll let you know what that is when the time comes.**

**Next week will be D for Dinosaur.**


	4. Dinosaur

**Dinosaur.**

When little Baelfire was three years old, the young lad had quite an obsession with dinosaurs. He had the stuffed animals, the figurines and even the books on them. His room was even dinosaur themed. He just loved them. He had a stuffed dinosaur that he had claimed was his baby. It was a little sky blue and pink triceratops named Peach. His favorite movies where _The Land Before Time_ saga. He'd always watch them, he even had them on DVD. He had quite the collection of dinosaur movies and shows- ones appropriate for his age, of course. On the day of his fourth birthday, Bae, Gold and Belle went to the dinosaur museum. Watching Bae and the enthusiasm on his face was a brilliant sight. His parents took lots of pictures and Bae had gotten lots of gifts that day. He even had a dinosaur birthday cake. The icing on the cake had stained everyone's teeth a blackish color. It took quite a lot of brushing to fix that problem.

Baelfire was now fifteen years of age and his dinosaur loving days were at a close. His room was more space themed nowadays. The walls were stars and planets. It was quite the beautiful sight. Even though Baelfire's dinosaur days were long gone it still didn't stop the lads attachment to Peach. Peach still stayed with him in his bed and if he couldn't find that pink and blue dinosaur he would panic. Some childhood attachments stay with us and this was one of them. That stuffed dinosaur meant the world to Belle and Gold's son.

It was a late summer night in August, and Bae was staying the night at his friend Killian's place. Belle was sitting on the sofa hugging Peach to her small frame. The opening and closing of the door alerted her to someone entering the house. The sound of tapping let her know it was her dashing husband home from work.

"Belle. Sweetheart! What on Earth are you doing?" Nicholas Gold asked his wife, Belle looked up at her husband trying to prevent the tears from falling fast. Nicholas made his way over to Belle, sitting down beside her and gathering her up in his arms. "What's wrong, what has you so sad, my love?"

"It's Bae. He's growing up so fast Nicholas. He doesn't need Peach anymore." Belle was leaning against her husband crying. Nicholas looked down and saw Belle clutching the little dinosaur to her chest.

"Our boy is growing up but you know what, sweetheart. No matter what he'll always need Peach, but it's at that time where a fifteen year old boy doesn't want his friends knowing about the small dinosaur that he's had since he was a wee lad, not wise to be brought to a slumber party." Belle smiled up at her husband's logic.

"Do you remember when we first got him - Peach?" Belle asked Nicholas.

"How could I forget? Bae was three and he saw this pink and blue Dinosaur. He fell in love and we just had to get it for him. Cotton Candy. His name was Cotton Candy but Bae was adamant that just because it had a name didn't mean that it couldn't be changed. He wanted Peach and Peach he became." The couple stayed cuddled on the sofa for most of the night, talking about their son, and all the silly things he did, and his dinosaur phase.


End file.
